And It Will Be The End Of The Story
by Wery76
Summary: ONE SHOT: crossover entre Merlin & Glee, quand Arthur croise le chemin de la jolie Quinn.


Bonjour à tous ! Je suis plutôt fière de ce petit one shot, écrit tard dans la nuit quand l'insomnie me guettait. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes, j'ai beau me relire, je passe toujours à côté donc si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir pour que je puisse corriger. Je pense que vous trouverez sûrement mieux comme one shot mais j'avais envie de vous la faire partager, avoir quelques avis également, tester un peu mon écriture qui s'est un peu rouillé.

Merci à tous ceux qui liront et à ceux qui me laisseront un petit message.

Pour info, je me suis lancée dans une autre fiction. Pour le moment, le premier chapitre est en construction (et reconstruction, j'efface et j'écris de nouveau ^^). J'espère vous la faire partager rapidement.

* * *

Le soleil colore ses cheveux, donnant des reflets dorés à sa tignasse blonde. Les yeux clos, le corps à l'abandon, il ressemble à un ange tombé du ciel pour faire mon petit sourit.

Allongée à ses côtés, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de caresser son visage, faisant glisser mon doigt sur sa joue, puis le long de sa mâchoire. Je ne sais pourquoi nos chemins se sont croisés, mais il est évident que me séparer de lui sera une véritable torture. Une solution a été trouvée : Arthur Pendragon va retourner à son époque. Finit l'amusement devant un Arthur découvrant l'évolution de l'humanité, Merlin va le renvoyer auprès des siens pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée. Mon cœur se brise à cette simple pensée. Moi qui clamais haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre que jamais je ne serai dépendante de quelqu'un de la sorte, ils doivent bien rire maintenant, je ne peux plus imaginer ma vie sans lui. Malgré l'heure proche, j'ai l'espoir que nos chemins ne se séparent pas, j'ai l'espoir de pouvoir le garder auprès de moi. C'est un espoir vain, il est impossible qu'il reste, trop de responsabilités reposent sur ses épaules, il est bien trop important pour pouvoir l'effacer sans crainte de l'histoire. La tristesse me submerge, les larmes envahissent mes yeux et pour ne pas craquer je me redresse pour m'assoir sur le bord du lit. Le visage enfouit dans mes mains, je respire doucement pour ne pas pleurer, je ne veux pas que sa dernière image de moi soit celle d'une femme triste. Mais dès que je sens ses bras m'entourer, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Il m'attire contre son torse avant de poser son menton sur mon épaule, sa joue contre la mienne. **_« -Tu m'as l'air bien pensive »_** dit-il dans un souffle. J'essaye de le repousser, mais il ressert son étreinte. Il sait parfaitement ce qui me contrarie, il le devine aussitôt et dépose un doux baiser dans mon cou. Son silence finit de m'achever car je sais qu'il s'en veut de m'avoir fait miroiter un amour impossible. **_« -Je suis tellement désolé. » _**Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas de sa faute et malgré toute la peine que j'endure, je garde à l'esprit que l'on ne s'est pas rencontré pour rien, que le destin avait un plan pour nous deux. Je me tourne pour lui faire face, ses yeux m'observent attentivement, je peux voir sa propre peine à travers ses iris marrons. Du bout des doigts, il essuie mes larmes et me sourit. C'est exactement cette image que je souhaite garder de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. **_« -Ne bouge surtout pas ! »_** Je quitte le lit dans un bond pour me ruer en dehors de la chambre et revenir quelques secondes plus tard, un appareil à photo dans la main. Il me regarde amusé mais il ne sourit plus. **_« -Sourit moi. »_** Arthur me fait un grand sourire qui n'a cependant rien à voir avec celui d'avant. **_« -Non Arthur, sourit moi. »_** Il comprend alors ce que je veux et quelques secondes plus tard, ce même sourire magnifique illumine son visage. J'appuie aussitôt sur le bouton déclencheur et un flash éblouie Arthur qui sursaute légèrement, toujours pas habitué à toute cette nouvelle technologie. Il ronchonne un peu mais passe rapidement à autre chose en réclamant un câlin. Je me glisse dans ses bras tendus, le cœur gros mais le sourire aux lèvres. **_« -Merlin ne va pas tarder. »_** Je jette un œil au réveil, en effet, dans une dizaine de minutes, Merlin récitera son incantation pour retourner à leur époque. **_« -Je ne veux pas. » _**Le moment fatidique est venu si rapidement, j'ai l'impression qu'Arthur a débarqué dans ma vie seulement quelques heures auparavant. **_« -Sans toi je ne suis plus rien. »_** Il glisse sa main derrière ma nuque, je sens, contre ma joue, sa mâchoire se serrer. **_« -Ne dit pas de bêtise, tu es une personne magnifique, ne l'oublie jamais ! »_** Puis il capture mes lèvres dans un baiser intense, un baiser d'adieu. Son cœur bat terriblement fort tandis que le mien est sur le point d'exploser. Mes mains trembles sur ses épaules, je sens que je vais défaillir. D'ailleurs, Arthur me soulève légèrement. Puis, brutalement, il me repose au sol avant de s'éloigner de moi, Merlin venait de faire son entrée sans que je ne l'entende. Arthur se glisse hors du lit, enfile ses vêtements avant de se tourner vers Merlin. Je reste abasourdie, assise sur le lit, regardant les deux hommes s'activer. Les minutes passent comme des secondes, et rapidement, il est temps. A ce moment précis, je déteste Merlin d'être aussi intelligent, d'avoir trouvé une solution aussi vite, ne pouvait-il pas faire durer les choses ? Arthur était certes important mais quelques jours de plus dans mon époque n'aurait pas été un crime. **_« -C'est prêt. »_** La voix de Merlin résonne dans mon esprit, le temps qui nous était imparti vient de se terminer. Arthur porte son regard vers moi mais je baisse les yeux, il m'est impossible de regarder ce qui va se passer, et tandis que ma vue se brouille, j'entends Merlin commencer l'incantation. Au bout de trois phrases, j'entends un bruit de verre briser et la voix d'Arthur s'élève une dernière fois à mes oreilles **_« -Je t'aime. »_**.


End file.
